Show Biz: Rewritten
by maryclairewarren
Summary: Mako and Bolin deserted Korra when she needed them most. When Korra turns into a famous singer, with a new identity, will she ever feel the need to return to her old friends? What happens when she goes to Republic city on her newest tour, and just so happens to bump into the Fire Ferret brothers? Will they recognize Korra, or will she be able to go on with her new life? A little AU
1. Turning Tables

**Show Biz: rewritten **

_There is always a time in your life when you'll feel like you're not good enough. There will be people who hate you. There's always a time when you need to wake up to reality. When you need to realize that life isn't all that it's cracked up to be. When suddenly, life is… well, hard. You get pushed down, and you don't think you can get back up. Those are the times in our lives that we need our friends to carry us, drag us, slap us in the face to snap us out of it, and pull us out of the dark parts of life. But what happens when your friends desert you? What happens when you are actually alone? When there's nobody you can turn to? My name's Mason "Korra" Reid, and this is my story._

I sighed as we neared the entrance to the probending statium. I wondered if Bolin and (I winced as I said his name) …Mako… lived there. I listened to their games on the radio nearly everyday just to make sure that they were doing all right. They had won the probending champion chip 3 years ago, but that was when I was there. Lately, they've had a different water bender each time, none of them getting them into the champion chip. I stopped quickly, nearly bumping into the rope that was keeping fans away from me. I took a deep breath and re-started walking, keeping my head burrowed into my hoodie, not wanting anyone from my hometown to recognize me.

Not that there was much to recognize. I was almost completely different. My hair was lighter, blonde highlights flowing through the now light brown color. I was thinner, less muscled and a little paler. I hadn't trained in water bending (or done much outside) in a while. My manager had told me that being outside too much could be bad on my skin. It's funny how I used to scoff at anything that related to beauty. Now, I was an icon for the word.

I was already dressed under the giant hoodie and sweatpants, the dress I was wearing uncomfortably riding up.

As soon as we were in the "start-up room" (the usual loading dock for the Fire Ferrets) my manager, Ty, practically pushed me out towards the roaring fans. I smirked lightly being back on the platform with the surrounding water, the memories flooding back to me.

"Well, hey, Republic City!" I said in a playful voice, slowly walking the perimeter of the platform. Their answering roar was deafening. "How bout' we get this thing started?" I asked, as if they would say no.

_The Scientist (Coldplay)_

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

I sang many more, each bringing the face of a certain fire-bender. The songs included  
_Show me what I'm looking for (Carolina Liar) _

_Slipped away (Avril Lavine) _

_Red (Taylor Swift) _

_Please don't leave me (P!nk) _

I got off the platform, taking a deep breath and walking over the bridge to beg my manager to not pick out a boy from the crowd to hang out back stage. I was afraid he might pick someone I knew.

Too late.

_Crap. God hates me. God hates me. CRAP!_

Behind my managers back I saw two boys. One was short and Burly, one tall and muscular. One had green eyes, the other had amber. Both were very familiar.

I screamed. Literally. Screamed.

Everyone in the room turned to stare. Including two boys who were smiling widely. I blushed and looked around the room, awkwardly scratching my neck. "uhhh I saw… uh a bug… ahah" I smiled and everyone slowly turned back to what they were doing.

"Um… are you alright, Mase?" My best friend in the hole world, Howl asked. I turned to him great-fully and gave him a huge hug.

"NO!" I whisper screamed, my head motioning to were Bolin and Mako were standing.

"Oh my god…" He whispered in awe, knowing who exactly they were. "I'll beat them up. I swear, I'll kill them…. _After _I get their autograph."

I rolled my eyes. Howl was the only person in the world who actually knew who I was. Who I _really _was. "You can't do either." I growled lightly just as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Mason, _these _are the boys who'll get to be back here while you're out there!" He said in fake excitement.

I narrowed my eyes at him, because he knew I hated these stupid introductions. I turned slightly to… them… and stuck out my hand to each of them. "It's really nice to.." See you again… "Meet y'all." I finish with a slight gritting of my teeth.

"My name's Bolin, and this is Mako and he when the dude chose us he was like 'I dunno, bo, what if she goes all crazy on us for being famous.' And I said ' you idiot she's the famous_ER _one here! So now we can all be famous buddies!" Bolin gushed, pulling me into a bear hug. I squealed slightly, and I saw Howl steop up a little but I gave him a slight wink.

I patted Bolin's back awkwardly. "Okay… well uh, I gotta go out there… sooo uh bye.." I said shuffling away to Howl whispering, "play nice, they have no idea who I am" I said, leaving the room quickly.

The rest of the show went back easily, until the last song. I knew I was going to end up crying at the end of this one.

_Turning Tables (Adele)_

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_When the thumb that cost me_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah, turning_

I did end with tears in my eyes. I said a quiet 'thanks' to the audience and walked away, gripping the microphone with a death grip, and dreading the moment I would have to go back to them.

And when I'd have to tell them the truth.

**So yes, I'm re-writing "Show Biz." I sort of had a writers block earlier and I have no idea if I'll get another one, but if I do than I guess it's just not meant to be :/ **

**I'm sorry about not updating Things Money Can't Buy. I'm not really sure what's going on but no matter what I'll have it up by tomorrow, unedited or not. Maybe even tonight, just give us a little break, the updates will come faster in the future it's just a little rough patch we're going through. Keep in mind TMCB is my only edited story, I'm just having trouble with WUWAS. I really am. If anyone has ideas I need to hear them SOON. Thanks guys!**


	2. Fighting

**Hi All! I just uploaded a video to youtube… it's the promo for my new fanfiction idea. Also my blog should be up it's url is**

**Mary Claire spot.c o m ((no spaces and replace dots with periods)) **

**And on youtube all you have to do to see the video and type mary Claire warren and then click my name (it should be first) and the video "blue eyed angel" should be there. **

I had wiped my eyes before entering the docking room and Howl was waiting at the entrance.

"Wow. That was effin' intense. I've never seen you sing that with so much emotion." He says, impressed.

"Well, It's been a while since the wounds had salt poured over them." I say, clenching my jaw. He gives me a wary look, but shrugs it off muttering a 'sorry.' I nod sullenly, remembering who I had to go 'hang out with'.

Usually, these things ended with the 'special' guy sticking his hands up my shirt and Howl beating them up until they can't walk.

I have a feeling it won't be like that this time.

Bolin is almost bouncing in his seat while Mako looks slightly embarrassed and a little uneasy. I smirk a little.

"Hello again." Bolin says with excited eyes, bounding over like a little puppy. "That was amazing! You were like _"TUURRRNNNINNNG TABBBLLLESSSS" _and we were all like, "WOOOOOOW" and Mako was like "SHES HOT" and I was like "I KNOW" and then your manager said something about us being beaten up by a dog or something but I doubt we will because we're freaking pro ben-"

I'm pretty sure my face was pure shock and confusion. I opened my mouth several times to interrupt but Howl beat me to it. "Actually, it's no dog that's going to beat y'all up. It's me." He says, crossing his arms.

Mako finally decided to make his appearance. "And who the hell do you think you are to beat up two champion-chip winning pro-benders?!"

Howl puts an arm in front of me, pushing me back as he sees Mako's hands smoking. "Champion-chip winning? Yeah, three years ago! And that was only when you had the best fucking water bender anyone had seen in _years,_ only to throw her off the team, as well as a couple of punches to her face, all because _you _made a fucking mistake!" Howl yelled at him before Mako threw himself at Howl. As soon as I screamed, Bolin threw himself in front of me, believing that I was a non-bender. We were both kneeled on the floor, Bolin's eyes apologizing to me silently.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Mako Screamed as he lit his fist on fire.

I screamed out again, "MAKO NO!" and before I could comprehend what I was doing, I concentrated on the nearest water to us and used my bending to dump the water all over Mako.

Everything stopped at the same time. Howl turned to me and grinned, shaking his head a little. Mako gaped at me, as did Bolin. Mako stared at me as if he was just realizing something. He stumbled to me and fell to his knees in front of me, his eyes holding such sadness and emotion I didn't know Mako was capable of. "…korra…" He breathed as he tucked a strand of my lightened hair behind my ear.

My eyes widened more than they already were. I mouthed the word 'no' and as he pulled me into his arms, I shoved him back. "Get your filthy hands off of me." I say, my voice filled with tears as I ran away from him, Bolin's confused voice following us, Howl's frustrated growl, and Mako's… nothing.

I took a look back to see him kneeling on the ground, his hands fisted in his hair, then pounding on the hard ground.

There was nothing else I could do but run.


End file.
